1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an opening device for a flap of a vehicle, in particular for a rear flap, which can be pivoted about a horizontal pivot axis on the upper edge of an opening in the vehicle body from a downwardly directed closed position into an upwardly directed open position.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known device has a gas-filled spring which is coupled by the free end of its piston rod at a distance from the pivot axis to the flap or to the body and which is coupled by its pressure tube at a distance from the pivot axis to the body or to the flap. The gas-filled spring in the exload direction applies a force to the flap in the opening direction, and a torque can act on the flap in the opening direction by means of an actuator arranged on the body.
In an opening device of this type, it is known that, in addition to the gas-filled spring, a pivot lever, which is driven by a reversibly drivable motor, acts as an actuator on the flap. The gas-filled spring is intended to assist the pivoting drive by the pivot lever.
A design of this type is complicated and expensive.